When Realms Collide
by Titanium Phoenix
Summary: The history of Shadow and Light has begun. Post Twilight Princess. Spoilers. LinkxMidna.
1. Prologue: Weaving a World

**Post Twilight Princess -- so that means? You got it: Spoilers. Turn back now if you haven't beaten the game and wish the ending to remain a secret.**

**A/N: This started out as a one-shot, but it managed to transform itself into a story. This will be my first attempt at a real story (that I'll concede to putting online, that is) so helpful critiques and the pointing out of any errors ya'll may see would be greatly appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I, clearly, do not own "Zelda" -- because Twilight Princess _would not have ended that way._**

**Well, not much more to say, so on with the show!**

**Prologue: Weaving a World**

Her problem was an enigma; so complex and yet so simple. Midna knew what she wanted to do, what she desired more than anything else; but she had been making too many decisions based on her personal desires. The wrong decisions, at that. She had fled from Zant when she should have stayed. She had taken a young man on a perilous journey that could have cost him everything.

Moreover, against her better judgment, she had fallen in love with that young man. She owed him so much, but she was certain that love would not repay his sacrifices.

Therefore, she shattered the Mirror of Twilight. Separating light and shadow was the right choice, even if it felt like the worst thing in both worlds.

Midna watched as the portal to the world of light closed. With a shudder, she closed her eyes and suppressed the urge to sob.

"Goodbye Link..." she whispered. She had been so close to telling him everything he deserved to know. Nevertheless, for so many reasons, she could not.

She turned and faced the Twilight Realm. Never before had she been so relieved, and saddened, by the sight of her world. It was as it had been before Zant corrupted it: tranquil, beautiful, covered in shadow but somehow warm and welcoming. Midna felt more relief when she saw that her people had returned to their true state.

Her people, in fact, had been stopped in their tracks when the portal had opened to reveal their long lost ruler. When the initial shock seemed to have dissipated, the few Twili citizens that happened to be near her fell to their knees, "Your majesty!" "Princess?!" "We thought you were dead!"

"Oh please, get up! Rise!" Midna knelt and lifted several people to their feet, "You don't need to do this..."

Although she protested, several people remained kneeling as she walked amongst them. Midna felt a twinge of guilt as she walked past her thankful citizens -- if they had only known what had transpired this past year, perhaps they would not be kneeling.

Word spread far too quickly in this world, she thought, as several members of the Royal Court sprinted towards her.

"Your majesty?!" one cried as he approached. "Is that really?!--"

Midna raised her hand to silence him, "Don't. Please, lets go inside. I have a rather long story to tell. I am over-do for a bath as well..."

The court members stepped aside for her to pass; all of them but one, who saw fit to block Midna's path to the castle. The stumpy, sneering Twili could hardly stop Midna from proceeding, but the gesture was rude none-the-less.

"Move aside, Senka, I'm tired and we have plenty of business to discuss." Midna said simply. Dealing with one of the Courts oldest and most irritating members was not something Midna took great pleasure in, and she had felt that way _before_ her world fell into disarray.

"Indeed we do, Princess. I have one issue in particular that should be addressed immediately..." Senka replied as a twisted smile began to form on her round face.

"And yours is the only one, I'm sure? Hardly. I'll see to your issue as soon as--"

"Tell me, Midna, when were you planning on alerting the council of your absence?" Senka interrupted.

"I was never given the option. I can explain all of this if you would--"

"So you admit to abandoning your people?" Senka asked sweetly. At this question, a murmur seemed to run amongst the court members standing behind Midna.

"Apparently you suffered some loss of hearing while I was away. I said we will discuss these issues at length when--"

"Did you think you could just waltz back to your throne, Midna?" Senka interrupted a third time.

"I was planning on walking." Midna smirked, hiding her anger and mounting apprehension. Frustrated, she around Senka and prepared to walk on. Senka gathered herself and raised a hand (which only managed to reach Midna's torso), stopping the Princess once more. For a fleeting instant, Midna wondered if it would be inappropriate to drop kick a member of her royal court...

"I think not, Princess." Senka snapped her fingers, "You're under arrest."

Midna scoffed, "I'm _what?_"

"Anyone who leaves the ranks of the army _or_ government without prior and proper actions is considered a traitor by our laws. Our _ancient_ laws, dear Midna."

"Come off it, Senka. This is ridiculous! I'll be explaining my actions to our council and..." Midna stopped speaking when she saw a small legion of guards approach.

"You'll be explaining your actions before the royal court, a tribunal and your own people. You are _under arrest_." Senka stepped aside, but only to allow the guards room to strike, "_Seize her_"

Midna would kick herself for her actions in the days, weeks and months to come: for she did _nothing_. When the guards leapt forward, Midna allowed herself to be captured without a fight. She could have summoned her power, could have released the Fused Shadows and become a monster that no one within her realm could have stopped...but she did no such thing. Midna allowed the guards to bind her arms with their inferior magic, to strip her of the Fused Shadows, to drag her away and lock her within the dungeons of her own palace.

"I think I've grown a bit soft..." Midna grumbled as the guards slammed the door to her cell.

-----------------------

The door to the prison cell slammed shut and Princess Zelda awoke with a start.

"Midna?!" Zelda cried out as she bolted up right. Upon seeing where she was (her bedchambers, after all), she felt a sense of embarrassment overtake her. She had shouted for no particular reason. It was a simple dream, was it not?

"It was too real..." Zelda whispered.

She had felt the cool breeze of the Twilight Realm, smelled the earthy scent it seemed to emit -- and she had never set foot in Midna's world. She had watched the Twili citizens gasp in horror as a court member had their Princess captured. That had been disturbing enough, but what concerned Zelda more than Midna's arrest was the mere fact that _no one_ leapt to her defense.

"No one protested...The other council members simply...watched." Zelda recalled, "Why would they allow that to happen?"

It did not make sense and Zelda knew so. Why would the people of the Twilight Realm arrest their Princess upon her return? Ahh, but Midna's people had not been the ones performing the capture. It had been just one council member, and the other councilors seemed...dismayed at the act, but they had done nothing.

Zelda rubbed her temples as she mulled things over.

It just did not make sense.

Perhaps it had been just a dream after all.

**A/N: It's short and rather rushed, I know. I wanted to get to the heart of the story without many specifics -- the details and deep-seated explanations can wait. For any who are curious, yes, it picks up the instant the portal closes at the end of Twilight Princess. This next chapter, however, will leap forward in time a bit.**

**Questions and Comments are always welcome:D Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter I: Glancing into the Shadows

**Disclaimer: Don't own Zelda, not making any money, please don't sue.**

**Spoiler Alert for Twilight Princess. If you're reading this, well, that may mean it's already been spoiled by the prologue. However, I thought I'd toss it out one more time, just for good measure.**

**Chapter One: Glancing into the Shadows**

Lizard tasted a bit like cucco, Link decided as he chewed. Rather dry cucco, actually. With a partial gag, Link lifted a bottle to his lips and sipped the cool water within it. He had settled on eating lizard simply because there was nothing more to be found in his current location. The northern lands of Hyrule were rather barren, and he began to wonder why he had chosen to stay at this particular site for so long.

As he ate, Link gazed into the small fire he had made, refusing to glance at the shadows that danced around him.

"She won't be there." Link murmured. Yet, no matter how many times he told himself the awful truth, he always looked for her. He wanted, so badly, for her to leap from the shadows and mock him. He wanted her to grumble about his inability to clean a wound, and then take care of his injuries herself.

Epona nudged his shoulder affectionately, as though she had read her master's mind. Link smiled sadly and gave his mare a gentle pat.

"By the goddesses, Epona...I miss her." he whispered.

It had been six weeks since Midna had shattered the Mirror of Twilight. Six weeks since his world had ended. At first, he had told himself he would move on; he had even returned to Ordon with that intent.

'I'll herd the goats. I'll plant some crops. I'll marry Illia and have a family.' Link told himself every morning. His mantra did not matter, because Midna seemed intent on haunting him. Link did all that he could to chase her from his memory, but he failed miserably. Whenever the wind blew, he could hear her sigh. Whenever the shadows moved with the swaying trees, he expected her to appear by his side. Every time he watched the sun set, he saw her standing on that hill, smiling at him and teasing him once more.

It drove him to near madness.

So, five days after returning home, Link left Ordon for the great desert in the east. His torment had begun there; surely it could be ended there?

Atop the Arbiter's Grounds, Link called out to the Great Sages.

"I must see her again!" Link shouted into the star lit sky, "Help me! Answer your servants call!"

No answer came.

"I fought for this world! I fought on your behalf! For the Spirits and the Goddesses!" he called out, "I have asked nothing else of you!"

Link spent three futile days shouting to any deity that would hear his call, but none of them answered his plea. Link, however, was not one to give up so easily. If the deities of his world would not help him, he would simply help himself. They had hardly been good allies when his journey first began, after all...

Once more, he set out, seeking anyone who could assist him. The Gorons were of no help, but they offered him bottles of milk and extra arrows for his trouble. The Zoras seemed concerned at Link's questions; they had suffered more than another other race had when twilight covered the lands, and their worry was understandable. Renado offered all the scrolls and ancient wall scribblings he knew of, but none of them led Link closer to his goal. Shad was content to search the world beside Link, but his focus remained on the Oocca ('Oh, if he only knew' Link had often thought).

Link had resigned to combing every inch of the world. Even if it took a lifetime, he vowed he would never stop looking.

His latest excursion had led him to a cave north of Castle Town. He wasted two weeks beneath the claustrophobic earth. Miles upon miles of what Link assumed were old mining shafts yielded nothing more than a few bags of rupees and a glittering dagger that had caught his eye.

Now, sitting in front of his meager fire and listening to the silence of the wasteland around him, Link wondered just where he would go next. He had heard tales of a great sea beyond the desert, but none of his adventures had ever taken him so far away. Did he dare travel so far? Just how large was his world?

The thunderous sound of galloping, hoofed creatures pulled him from his thoughts. Whoever and whatever they were, they caused the ground to shake beneath his feet. Were there five? No, at least ten riders were approaching from the eastern path. He had not been seen, so Link quickly exstinguished his fire and led Epona into the shadows of the cave entrance. He crouched low to the ground beside his mare and waited, listening intently.

"Who the blazes said there was someone all the way out here?!"

"I dunno, cap' an, some travelers said they saw a man come this way on a chestnut horse. Maybe they were mistaken, eh?"

"This is madness! He's one man! Why is he so difficult to find? Her majesty is getting desperate..."

Link frowned at this statement and slowly crept forward, wanting to see the men behind the voices. There were indeed ten of them, and they were soldiers. Hyrulian calvary soldiers, wearing light armor and mounted on fine white steeds. Link gave a slight sigh of relief; he detested being hunted, but these men held no ill intent for him. He would simply wait for them to move on, and then seek out the great sea at daybreak...

"Why are we playing messenger?"

"An order is an order. We're not the only unit searching for him, anyway..."

"Why didn't she just post guards around the world to wait for him? Surely that would've been an easier way to summon him..."

"Aye, but then again I don't pretend to know all that the Princess has in mind."

"Anyone bothered opening the letter?"

"If you want to break the royal seal, go righted ahead! I'll have at your wife when they hang you in the town square though..."

"You sod off! I was just ask'n!"

Link sighed again as he weighed his options. At any point, the Princesses messengers could catch up with him, of that he was certain. They were not a very brave bunch, but they had dedication. And yet, if his luck held out, he could escape to the desert before anyone could stop him. Then again, why would he run from Zelda? If she wanted to offer him another place in her war counsel, he would simply decline and continue on his way.

It was not a tough decision after all.

"Gentlemen, I couldn't help but over hear you." Link said as he stepped from the shadows. To his amusement, nearly every soldier jumped in fright.

"Where the devil 'ave you been?!" one of the soldiers cried out.

"Everywhere and nowhere" Link answered quietly, "You seek a man with a chestnut horse?"

"Aye, we seek you, I think." another soldier answered, "You're Link of Ordon, aren't 'cha?"

Link inclined his head in acknowledgement.

"This is for you," a soldier rode forward and handed Link a leather bound scroll, "From her majesty Princess Zelda."

"A Royal Summons, mate! We've been scouring the better part of Hyrule looking for ya!" yet another soldier called out.

Link gave no reply as he broke the wax seal on the scroll within the leather bindings. He needed no lantern to read, for the moon was bright and the glittering calvary armor the soldiers wore seemed to magnify the moons glory.

"Ya don't really need to be read'n it, boy. We're official messengers and we're gunna be tell'n ya to go see her majesty right away!"

"Aye! So mount your steed, young man! I daresay you-- Hey! Wait for us lad!"

Link was astride Epona and galloping towards Castle Town before the soldiers ever realized he had stepped away. The soldiers looked to one another in utter confusion.

"By the gods, what did that say?!" a soldier called out. Another soldier dismounted and retrieved the summons, which Link had abandoned in his hasty departure. A look of bewilderment crossed the mans face, and he turned to his fellow soldiers.

"It only says one word! What the devil does '_Twilight'_ mean?!"

**A/N: Many thanks to those who are following my tale! It's an honor for ones work to be enjoyed! Leave a review, if you feel so inclined; I adore feedback! (I'm a review whore, I daresay x) )**

**Again, my apologies for the rather short and to-the-point content. I confess, I find it difficult to get through chapters that don't contain a ton of significance. Not that this chapter was pointless, mind you. Build-up is necessary, of course.**

**I am also slightly disappointed that I couldn't give you a non-speaking, true canon Link. (I prefer canon Link, actually.) However, in stories like this, a silent Link is damn near impossible to work with. I give major props to anyone who has done it before! **

**I'll certainly update ASAP. The story outline is on paper (my microbiology notes, in fact) and it is simply a matter of getting it on my laptop. Until next time:D**


	3. Chapter II: Covenant of Treachery

**Disclaimer: Don't own Zelda, no money being made, etc, etc.**

**There are spoilers a'coming! You should know that by now! **

**Chapter Two: Covenant of Treachery**

Midna was certain that her captors choice of a prison garment was meant to be as uncomfortable and hideous as possible. She was also quite certain that she had seen a similar fabric before, when she had been traveling Hyrule -- at that time, however, it had been used as a horse blanket.

Nearly two months had passed since Midna had been captured. For sheer torment, Senka had seen that Midna's trial was postponed as long as possible; it was an excuse to keep the Princess locked away. Leaving Midna to her own devices within a small, stone room with nothing to do was, perhaps, the most asinine thing Senka could have done. Giving Midna time to think and plot was about as safe as hiking an active volcano.

When Midna's trial had begun, she quickly realized just how much danger she was in. It was clear that the out-come of the trial had already been decided, that the actual 'trying' of the Twilight Princess was a ruse for the people. For what little it was worth, the citizens who bore witness to the trial seemed unconvinced at Midna's supposed crime of treason. Although she was deemed innocent by her citizens, it was the Royal Council and Senka who held Midna's fate.

After one of the final public proceedings, Midna was thrown (rather roughly, she noted for future reference) back into her cell.

"It's going rather well," a haughty voice sang, out of sight, behind the cell door, "Wouldn't you agree?"

"At least have the decency to stand on someone's shoulders when speaking to me, Senka." Midna called gleefully. She was rewarded with an angry huff from the opposite side of her cell door.

"You are in no position to be cocky, _Princess_." Senka snarled, and her emphasis made Midna cringe.

"On the contrary, I think I can be as smug as I care to be..." Midna strode forward and grasped the bars of the door, "My trial is so blatantly rigged that it is a matter of time before the other council members take action against you. And, if they are to cowardly to make a move, my citizens will undoubtedly--"

"Keep dreaming, Midna, if it brings you comfort." Senka cut-in, "But your reign came to an end the moment Zant banished you from our world."

"Speaking of Zant...Call me curious, but what did he promise you if you had me condemned?" Midna asked conversationally, "Power? Wealth? A Royal status? I'd love to know how he plans on rewarding your efforts, considering he's dead..."

"Zant promised me nothing." Senka answered quietly, "He did, however, open my eyes...He opened my eyes to what are people _could _be. What we _could_ become...If only the Royal Family were...obsolete."

Midna felt what little control she still had slipping, "What we _could_ become? Monsters and demons of shadow who bring only death and torment? How is that an improvement on a peaceful society?!"

"You and your family have held our world back, Midna. All these...years...This past millennia...We could have taken steps to conquer the world of Light. To expand our borders and give our people the freedom they deserved. Zant showed me -- showed us _all_ -- what we were being denied...And he showed us that it is time to take back what we deserve." Senka's voice was dangerously low, each word holding contempt and malice.

"My people are free, Senka! They have never wanted a war with the world of light!" Midna snarled, "And killing my family...No, killing _me_ will gain you _nothing_! I shattered the Mirror, you fool! If conquering Hyrule was your goal, than you have failed before your campaign ever began!"

"As always, the Royal Family fails to see the power we Twili have..." Senka smiled, her cheery features masking her insanity, "But never you worry about how, where and when we will start our war...It's not as though you'll be around to see it."

"Then, it seems, the gods will bless me in death. I will have no part in conquering a world that has never done harm to us." Midna replied simply.

Senka seemed all too happy at her exchange with Midna, and turned to leave the dungeons. When she reached the exit at the end of the hall, however, she turned back to Midna's cell.

"Oh, and Midna..." her voice seemed to float down the corridor, "Who's Link?"

Midna froze as pure terror flooded her veins.

"The guards say you whimper that name in your sleep..." Senka called, "If you're calling on your Divine Beast, Princess, know this: He won't save you this time."

Midna sank to her knees as the dungeons main door slammed shut. Her first sense of failure swept over her like a tidal wave. She had destroyed the Mirror of Twilight, but if Senka or any other Twili had found a way back to Hyrule... Worst of all, Midna knew who would be waiting on the front lines, ready to stop the army of shadow.

"Link...By the gods...don't do anything stupid..." she whispered into the darkness.

**A/N: This is actually moving a long a bit faster than I thought it would! I'm also considering breaking it up into two stories as opposed to one large one...But we'll see how the coming chapters turn out...**

**I'm sorry ya'll are finding it so short, I'll definitely see if I can't expand my next few chapters for you guys. I usually have the dialogue planned in my head, so the chapters tend to focus on that; but I'll do my utmost to offer you a bit more content and length!**

**Thanks again for all the reviews! I'm thrilled that you guys are enjoying this so much! As always, reviews, comments, complaints and critqiues are greatly appreciated! Until next time:D**


	4. Chapter III: Answering a Chimera's Call

**A/N: Don't own Zelda, No money, Spoiler Alert, yada yada yada...**

**Chapter Three: Answering a Chimera's Call**

The sun had barely begun its ascent into the eastern sky when Link found himself at one of the many gates of Castle Town. If the situation not been (what Link considered) a dire emergency, he would have released Epona to go wherever and do whatever she pleased. This time, however, he barged through the wooden gates like a conquering tyrant. Link praised the goddesses for his early arrival, for the streets were deserted sans for the occasional yawning shop owner. Had he arrived any later, he was certain that innocent people would have been trampled beneath Epona's hooves.

The palace guards were shaken from their stupor when Link, with utter grace, burst through the gates. At first he was greeted as any madman breaking into the castle grounds would be welcomed: at spear point and with threats of dismemberment.

Link slid from Epona's back, "Gentlemen, I am here at her majesty's request. My name is Link and I hail from the village of Ordon"

Realization swept over the guards, and they talked amongst themselves, "Aye, the one she sent messengers for?" "Perhaps." "Wasn't he the lad that saved the Zora child?" "Aye, he was!" "Heard he has some skill at that STAR game as well!"

Link saw his opportunity and slipped away from the guards, leaving Epona in his place. He was certain it would be awhile before they would notice his absence. Swiftly, Link sprinted up the palaces front steps and let himself into the main entrance hall.

The palace had changed greatly since Link had last seen it. His first impressions had been crude, to say the least; but, he assumed, monsters didn't typically wander Hyrule Castle's halls at will. And, his first time in Hyrule Castle, Link had to scale the chandeliers to reach his destinations. That seemed unnecessary now, for there were doors and staircases where there had previously been none.

"I heard you enter the courtyard." a gentle voice said behind him, "You made quite an entrance"

Link turned and bowed, "Forgive me, highness."

"Not necessary. Come, please." Zelda gestured for Link to follow. She led him through the labyrinth that was Hyrule Castle, and Link obediently followed her through the twisting staircases and wide hallways. After what seemed like an eternity, Zelda opened a door that led to a grand library. Thousands, if not millions, of books lined wooden shelves that had to be as tall as oak trees. Link spared a moment to awe at them; he had never seen so many books in one place. In Ordon, he had always purchased books from travelling salesmen that had passed through village. It was at that moment that Link decided he missed the little things in life...

"You're welcome to come here, should you ever feel the need." Zelda said, noting Link's fascination.

"Someday, perhaps." Link fingered one of the wooden shelves, "But there seem to be more pressing issues at hand."

"I believe there are, yes." Zelda answered.

"You _believe_, highness?" Link asked, "I was under the impression that something urgent had occurred."

"I believe something urgent has happened, yes, that is why I called you to me..." Zelda sighed softly, "But it's rather complicated."

"As of late, complicated seems to be a theme in my life, highness." Link replied, "I beg of you, tell me these problems."

"I believe Midna is in danger." Zelda stated bluntly. At her words, Link seemed to travel to a distant place; he took a rather keen interest in the bindings of one large book. Zelda remained silent as her young hero contemplated the news he had received.

"Again," Link took a deep breath, controlling the waver in his voice, "You _believe_ she is in danger?"

"I have seen her, Link. When she returned to the Twilight Realm she was captured by her own Royal Court. As of late, I have seen her being tried before this Court, before her own citizens. There is one traitor -- Senka, I believe I heard Midna call her. An older member of the Court...Zant seems to have convinced her to betray her Princess."

Link closed his eyes and considered his new dilemma, but something occurred to him, "How have you seen her, highness?"

Zelda sighed once more, "Our hearts were one, Link, you knew this. I have seen these things in my dreams; but they are far from average dreams. I have witnessed these things through Midna's eyes. I've felt her--"

"Highness, forgive me, but at times...dreams are just dreams." Link interrupted; frustrated that he had been summoned for dreams and visions, "If you are simply speculating--"

"She was found guilty, Link." Zelda quickly stopped him, "And she has been sentenced to death."

Link's mind seemed too cluttered to comprehend the Princesses words. Slowly, he turned away from Zelda and gazed out one of the grand windows. Midna was to be executed? The air in the library seemed to strangle him as this thought passed through his mind. Was it possible for his world to fall apart a second time?

"Link?..." Zelda's voice seemed distant to him.

"What would you have me do, highness?" Link's voice was still strong, still calm, "The Mirror..."

"Is broken, yes. But there are some who know a way back to the Twilight World." Zelda replied.

This news hit Link like a blow to the head. Had his answers been here all along? Had he wasted a month of blood and sweat (and tears, but he confessed that only to himself) searching for a way back to his companion? He felt like a fool for failing to realize that the Princess of Hyrule, with all of her knowledge and her grand library of information, had been at his disposal throughout his entire search.

"Tell me all that I need to know, highness." Link kneeled before Zelda, "Tell me and I will leave this very morning."

"The answers are simple, Link." Zelda smiled warmly, "Your answers lie in the heavens."

Link paused for an instant, then felt a hint of fury, "The heavens, highness? No, that is not where my answers lie. Prayer and supplication, loyalty and sacrifice -- they mean nothing to the deities of this world. I have walked the path of the goddesses, assisted the Spirits and done the bidding of the Great Sages -- my deeds were never repaid, my cries never answered. If our solution is to call out to the gods, then highness, it is not I who will help you."

Zelda was shocked by Link's demeanor; the great hero of the gods...speaking ill of the deities? Blasphemy in it's highest form, she knew so...His rant, however, had been in vain.

"Though your...thoughts...Towards our gods concerns me, Link, they are not the ones to help you now. Your answers lie in the heavens -- in the _sky_." Zelda's voice became a whisper.

"The sky?..." Link muttered. Then the truth struck him, "Oh, highness, you cannot _possibly_ mean--"

"Take this to them, it should be all you need." Zelda held out a leather bond scroll, similar to the one Link had received. Link took it reverently and turned to leave the library.

"Highness," Link stopped at the grand door, "Pardon my thoughts, but...if you are wrong about these dreams--"

"If I am correct in assuming these dreams are truth, could you live with yourself if you did not heed her call?" Zelda asked.

Link knew the answer but left it unsaid. With a quick bow, he turned and exited the palace and began the journey to Lake Hylia.

Link departed, but Zelda's knowledge of her hero's secret desires struck her as rather humorous, and she laughed gently, "And, if I am wrong, would that really stop you?"

**A/N: I really struggled with this chapter, and I have no idea why it was so difficult to write. My theory is that, since Zelda barely played a part in Twilight Princess, writing her was a challenge. So, to rectify my issue, I simply wrote her as I would write the Zelda of Ocarina of Time -- quiet, kind, helpful but in the end really, really useless. x)**

**Yes, another short chapter, I really am sorry! No matter how hard I try, it's difficult to write beyond my original ideas. Any advice in that area?**

**Oh, and as a last note, I would like to state that the hardest thing in the world for me to do is to _not_ refer to the Twilight Realm as the Twilight Zone...**

**Comments, questions, critiques are always welcome:D Thanks again for all the support you guys are giving me!**


	5. Chapter IV: The City of Answers

**A/N: Let me say right now -- If I have missed sending any of ya'll a "thank you" message, you have my sincere apologies! I appreciate all of ya'lls feedback and comments! So, 'Thank You' to everyone:D**

**I've also noticed people commenting on my style. And to that I say: Uhm...I have style? x) I have to confess, I haven't a clue as to what ya'll mean by that! If anyone has better insight as to what my style is and can explain it to me in lamens terms (I'm more of a science/medical nerd) I'd be happy to research it and attempt to perfect it!**

**But enough from me, on with the show, yes?**

**Chapter Four: The City of Answers**

If there was anything Link had despised in his grand adventure, it had been the times he was forced to use canons as transportation. Becoming a projectile to be hurled through space, not knowing just where and how he would land made him nauseous. Midna had found it amusing, he recalled: _"Is my wolf scared? Suck it up! You've faced worse than this!" _Only the memory of her voice and the thought of seeing her again pressed him onward.

It did not, however, detract from the horrors of being a human canon ball. Nor did it ease the shock of landing in a pool of icy cold water levitating miles above the earth. Link gasped for air when his head broke the surface.

"By the gods I hate those cursed machines!" he roared between coughs. He would have remained silent if he had been aware of his audience.

Half a dozen Oocca were standing (or sitting, he truly couldn't decide) on the edge of the community water hole Link had so gracefully crashed in. For a moment he considered apologizing for his outburst but, he was reminded by their odd chirps and squawks, they did not speak Hylian.

The Oocca seemed upset, and Link could see why; when he landed in the pool he created a wave that soaked the alien creatures. Their feathers were disheveled and their odd, humanoid faces were dripping wet. It took all of Link's resolve to prevent himself from bursting into fits of laughter.

"Wow! It's you! Awesome!" a chipper voice shrieked. Bobbing just inches from Link's face was a bodiless head.

"Junior...Hello." Link said to the young Oocco. As if the Oocca had not been strange in and of themselves, Link discovered early on that the young Oocca were nothing more than heads with miniscule wings. The only oddity Link experienced that was stranger than the Ooccan culture had been the Realm of Twilight. Ah, yes, that was the reason for his presence here...

"Junior, where is your mother?" Link asked as he struggled out of the pool.

"She works in the shop!" the baby Oocco cried, "You can come inside!"

Link attempted to dry himself before entering the Oocco's store, but he still managed to leave puddles of icy water beneath his boots.

"MOMMA! Look who! Wow!" Oocco Junior shrieked as he flitted about Link's head. Another Oocca appeared from behind the store counter. Oocco Junior's mother chirped something in Ooccan before fluttering over the counter and landing at Link's feet.

"Why, Adventurer! How splendid to see you!" Oocca reached over and gently patted Link's boot with her golden wing.

"Hello Oocca." Link knelt down, feeling rude for towering over the alien, "I need your help."

"My help, Adventurer? Why, I'll try my best! What can I do for you?"

"I'm here on business...On behalf of the Royal Family," Link improvised quickly, though it wasn't such a stretch, "What do you know of the Twilight World?"

"She broke the mirror, didn't she?" Oocca asked sadly. Link was caught off guard at her question -- Oocca and her son had not returned to Hyrule after Link slayed the dragon plaguing their city. Moreover, Link had not known Midna's true identity until moments before entering the Twilight Realm.

"How did you know?" Link asked.

"We Oocca know such things, Adventurer" Oocca answered simply.

"You knew Midna was the Twilight Princess from the very beginning, didn't you?" Link was baffled.

"Yes, but it was not my place to tell her secrets."

"She's not really an imp!" Oocco Junior interjected loudly.

"I'm sure he knows by now, dearie." Oocca commented, "Adventurer, you will want to speak with the Elders. They will know far more than me. They may personally assist you in repairing the mirror!"

"Wait, you don't understand: Midna destroyed the mirror. It is nothing more than dust." Link quickly explained.

Oocca paused, "Oh, well...No matter, Adventurer! We built the first Mirror of Twilight, surely we can build you another!"

-----------------------------

Did every society under the sun have Elders? Link had begun to think so.

There were three Elders in Ooccan society, and Link found himself kneeling before them. They were old - or so they appeared. Never before had he seen wrinkles on the human-like faces of the Oocca. Their feathers did not shine as the younger Oocca's did, and their eyes were a dull shade of red.

They were seated on identical thrones, surrounded by scrolls of parchment and other Ooccas that Link concluded were servants or assistants. The Elders were chirping to each other, musing over whatever was written upon the scrolls. When the Elders saw Link, their chirps seemed to drop to low, almost hushed tones.

"They are simply shocked to see a Hylian," Oocca explained with a reassuring pat. Oocca began speaking with the Elders, and Link waited patiently. Oocco Junior landed on Link's shoulder and began toying with his cap. Link's urge to swat the young Oocco away was overwhelming, but he resisted.

"They say they are honored to see a messenger of the Royal Family, because it has been many years." Oocca said suddenly, "They ask if you know how the Mirror of Twilight came into being?"

Link shook his head, "I believed it was a creation of the goddesses."

"You are right, in a way. They say that the goddesses placed the task of creating the Mirror on our race because we were...Oh, how can I say this? We were peaceful." Oocca explained.

"Neutrality..." Link muttered, "You weren't waging war, shedding blood..."

"I suppose so, yes." Oocca replied, "The Elders say that rebuilding the Mirror can be done. However, they must first know why a son of light wants to enter the Twilight World?"

"The Princess of Twilight is in danger. Princess Zelda has assigned me the task of rescue-- No, of assisting Princess Midna." Link stated. If Midna had heard the term 'rescue' she would have beaten him within an inch of his life.

Oocca translated and waited for the Elders to reply. Link remained kneeling, his patience being pressed to its limits.

"They say that rebuilding the Mirror of Twilight would not be too difficult of a task, for all of the materials used to build the original Mirror are all here within our city's storage facilities. However, they say that a Hylian saving a member of the Twilight's Royal Family is...how would you say? Unnecessary." Oocca said quietly, clearly concerned at the Elder's words.

Link breathed deeply, controlling his frustration, "Why?"

"Why? Well, they say Shadow and Light were never to mix." Oocca answered.

"Shadow and Light _have_ mixed. You saw it yourself, Oocca. Tell them so! Tell them that Shadow and Light spent nearly a year working side by side together for the greater good of both realms. Midna -- _Princess_ Midna is an ally to the Realm of Light, to Hyrule! Can they really deny my desire to assist an ally of our world?" Link pleaded.

Oocca nodded and began translating, but half-way through she paused and turned to Link, "Your desire? I thought it was the Royal Family of Hyrule who appointed this task?"

Link back peddled, "Well, she was - is - my friend. I won't ignore a friends call for help."

"You love the Twilight Princess!" Oocco Junior blurted loudly. At this announcement, Link felt his face become hot.

"Junior, honestly, don't say such things!" Oocca scolded, but Link saw the smirk on her odd little face. This matter was quickly becoming embarrassing.

"Give them this." Link hastily offered the scroll Zelda had given him, "From Princess Zelda herself."

Oocca took the scroll from Link and proceeded to translate its contents to the Elders. After an endless stream of chirps from Oocca, the Elders looked at each other with what Link assumed was utter cynicism. After a tedious moment spent staring at Link, the Elders spoke once more.

"They say that they will rebuild the Mirror of Twilight, Adventurer! It will take them a weeks time." Oocca chirped happily, "But...they must ask a favor of you, if they are to work so hard for you."

Link was hardly surprised, it seemed that all he did came at a cost, "I'll do all that they ask."

"Do you see these scrolls, Adventurer?" Oocca asked as she pointed to the scrolls surrounding the Elders, "These are the records of our people. There are thousands of years of Ooccan history in these scrolls...But there is an issue. When our city was under seige, the monsters damaged our documents. The Elders have managed to sort most of the undamaged records, but they still need assistance..."

"I'm not a scholar, Oocca. Time is also of essence..." Link began to explain when a thought came to him, "Would they allow another Hylian to do the work on my behalf?"

Oocca quickly asked the Elders, who nodded, "They say yes."

Link smiled, "Tell them to begin work on the Mirror immediately, and I will bring them the brightest mind in all of Hyrule."

-----------------------------

"Y-y-you've found the City in the Sky?!" Shad cried, dropping one of his father's notebooks, "And...and the Oocca...You've seen them?!..."

"They need help," Link gave Shad a gentle pat on the shoulder, "There is no other in all of Hyrule who could be of greater help to them."

"They...you...how...why...why, how can I ever thank you?!" Shad threw his arms around Link, who could have sworn he felt several of his ribs break in Shad's grasp.

"Thank me by packing your supplies immediately," Link gasped out as he broke away from Shad's bear hug, "We need to return to Lake Hylia as soon as possible."

-----------------------------

For a man who had spent the past year fighting his way through hordes of enemies, Link found that patience was a virtue he lacked. It had taken Link a mere three days to return to the Sky City with Shad in tow, and he was then forced to wait in the City's halls for the new Mirror of Twilight. The final day was upon him, and Link was pacing as he watched dark, ominous clouds build over the platform where he had fought a fierce dragon.

The Elders, though grateful for Link bringing Shad to assist them, denied Link's request to witness the Mirror being reborn.

"They say it is an ancient secret that requires a blessing from the goddesses," Oocca had translated, "No one but the Elder's may see it..."

Arguing with the only creatures who seemed capable of helping him was a foolish idea, and Link had conceded to spending the remaining days with Shad and Oocco Junior (who had taken quite a liking to Shad).

"Link! Are they almost done?" Shad asked as he ran out to Link, "You should be able to enter the Twilight World by nightfall!"

Link nodded and continued his pacing. He had already packed everything he considered necessary, had polished the reclaimed Master Sword until the edges seemed to gleam on their own accord. He had run out of tasks to busy himself with, except for pacing the tiled floors.

"Here," Shad held out his hand, "Try these! They're delicious!"

Link took the small, red pebble-like treat and placed it in his mouth. He chewed silently, his eyes never leaving the dark clouds hanging above the city.

"Come now, Link, talk to me mate!" Shad urged, "I know you must be concerned about what you have to do. I imagine the World of Twilight is terrifying..."

"No. It's quite lovely." Link confessed after a moment of silence.

"How can a world of darkness-- Hold on. You've been there before?" Shad's eyes grew wide in surprise.

Link nodded and took more of the pebble treats from Shad's hand.

"You're neglecting to tell me something..." Shad accused quietly, "But, I suppose we're all entitled to our secrets."

"He loves the Twilight Princess!" Oocco Junior cried as he flew out of one of Shad's many pockets. Link glared.

"Loves?! A Princess? What Princess?" Shad grabbed Link's shoulders and shook him slightly, "By the goddesses, mate, just what _are_ you doing?! You simply must tell me!"

Link waved his hand dismissively, "As long as I'm not too late, you will see soon enough."

Shad had barely opened his mouth to protest Link's silence when Oocca scurried up to the trio, "Adventurer! The Elder's are finished! They will bring the Mirror down in a few moments!"

Link gave a long sigh of relief, "Thank you, Oocca."

"Link, how do you plan on taking the Mirror back to the desert?" Shad questioned, "Don't tell me you plan on placing it in the canon with you?"

The issue had not occurred to Link, but it seemed the Oocca's had a plan, "Never you worry, Scholar, the Elders have entreated some of our citizens to assist the Adventurer in returning to the Mirror Chamber!" Oocca chirped.

Link considered Oocca's statement, then became concerned, "You don't intend to fly there, do you?"

"Heavens no, Adventurer! We will warp you there! However, with the Mirror and the Scholar to transport as well, it will take more than just I to get you back to the desert." Oocca answered. Link nodded again, continued his pacing. Shad and Oocca began conversing in Ooccan. Oocco Junior sang merrily and flew in lazy circles around Link's feet.

Suddenly, the Elders fluttered to the ground beside Link. Shad, Oocca and her son fell silent as the Elders positioned themselves in a three point triangle. The Elders looked at Link and began to spin rapidly. Link backed away, giving them room for whatever magic they were conjuring.

In the blink of an eye, Link saw his own reflection upon a large, glimmering mirror laying on the floor between the Elders. Link smiled for the first time in an age and knelt beside the new Mirror of Twilight. He traced his fingers along the face of the glass, memorizing the patterns and cool sensation the Mirror seemed to exude.

"By the goddesses...It's beautiful." Shad was mesmerized, and Link recalled the evil powers the first Mirror held. Link quickly stepped between Shad and the Mirror.

"We must go." Link announced, "The sooner I return to the Realm of Twilight, the better...For all of us."

-----------------------------

Only an hour after the Mirror's completion, Link was standing in the center of the Mirror Chamber atop the Arbiter's Grounds. The sun was blinding as it slipped behind the mountains, and it cast an eerie glow around the Chamber. Link welcomed the warm air of the desert after spending a week in the windy, cold Sky City.

"Fantastic! This place is legendary!" Shad cried as he explored the Mirror Chamber, "Have you been inside the building itself?"

Link shuddered and nodded.

A group of six Oocco's warped into the Chamber beside Link, the Mirror of Twilight roped between them. Link knelt and helped the Oocco's remove the ropes from themselves. They chirped appreciatively, then backed away, allowing Link to examine the Mirror a second time.

"It's undamaged," Link said after a moment of exploring the Mirror's edges and surface, "I think I can lift it myself."

It was heavy. Heavier than Link had expected, but he refused Shad's protests to help him. Link carried the Mirror up the steps of the alter, ignoring the crunching of the previous Mirror's shards beneath his feet. With a grunt, he sat the Mirror on it's pedestal. Cautiously, he released the Mirror -- and was intrigued by the way it seemed to levitate into place.

"Now is the moment of truth, Adventurer," Oocca said quietly, "If it doesn't work, we will have to start again."

"If it doesn't work?" Link said rather harshly, "There's a chance it couldn't?--"

He didn't need to finish.

The faint patterns embellished on the front of the Mirror began to darken, creeping like spider webs across the face of the glass. Link side stepped as the Mirror began to glow. The Mirror erupted with power, sending a beam of pure, white energy rocketing into the center of the obsidian stone. Link watched euphorically as slowly, one by one, the white steps reformed and the great portal slid open.

"We will wait for you, Adventurer." Oocca said gently as she hoped onto the alter beside Link.

"I don't know how long I will be gone." Link replied.

"We will wait." Oocca smiled.

"Thank you." Link whispered.

He sprinted up the glowing steps and, rather than waiting to be transported, leapt into the portal. He hovered in mid air for a fleeting instant before the power of the Mirror broke him into a thousand pieces and pulled him into the portal.

"You would never know he's done that before," Shad muttered with a smirk.

**A/N: I think this is the long chapter ya'll were waiting for! However, I'm not sure what it is, but I feel like I butchered this chapter. It was difficult for so many reasons; the biggest being separating the actions and times. I wanted all of these occurrences in one chapter...but splitting them up? Oye ve!**

**I may edit this chapter later, maybe split it into more chapters? But let me know what you guys think first! If you liked it, well, awesome! If you hate it and feel the need to gouge your eyes out with a spork, then I'll do some editing. x)**

**Thank you again for your feedback:D Keep it coming!**

**EDIT 2/13/07**

**Since I had such a large number of requests for how the Ooccas built the second Mirror, I offer you the explanation!**

**First, I should say "process" probably isn't the best word to use. I had no intention of explain how they built it, but rather the items they needed to build it.**

**Originally, I was going to have the Elders send Link out in a classic Zelda "search for the missing items" theory. Link was going to get three key ingredients: 1) Sand from the Mirror Chamber 2) Water from Zora's Domain and 3) Blood of the Royal Family of Hyrule. (I was debating about adding Sulfur from Death Mountain, but eh, four ingredients sounded odd to me.)**

**The reason I didn't do this, you ask? Several reasons. The biggest being that I just didn't want too x) I'm lazy, I know, lol. Second, this would through the timeline off -- Link can't spend another month searching for these missing items and still return to the Realm of Twilight in time to save Midna. And finally, it would have made the story all the longer and all the more confusing...Okay, and I wanted to bring Shad into the mix. I loved his character!**

**When Link would bring the items back to the Elders, the story would have picked up in the same spot after Link brings Shad back to the City in the Sky. I never intended for Link to witness the Mirror being built because, frankly, I don't know how mirrors are built and coming up with a magical process would have been annoying to me.**

**Hopefully this offers a little more insight to the story. And, as always, questions and comments are welcome:D Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter V: Blood at Dusk

**Disclaimer: Don't own Zelda, not making money, yada yada yada...**

**A/N: Again, thank you all for the awesome feedback! If I didn't get a chance to send you a 'thank you' message, no offense was intended! I try to write to everyone, but being the doofus that I can be, I forget who I have and have not written too. x)**

**Also, my apologies for such a delay in this chapter. I was rather busy with school and work this past week, so I just recently got the time to write again. Here's hoping this chapter (one of my favorites, thus far) will make up for the delay!**

**This chapter, in my opinion, is where the fun begins. :D Fasten your seatbelts!**

**EDIT: I raised the rating from T to M, just to be safe. Also edited a line or two because I was annoyed with the flow.**

**EDIT 2/22/2007: Okay, still tinkering with this chapter...there are lines that tend to make me twitch. I swear this is the last edit...maybe shifty glance**

**Chapter Five: Blood at Dusk**

In the world of Twilight, time seemed motionless. With no sun or moon to lapse the sky, a foreigner would assume time didn't flow as it did in other realms; and they would be incorrect. Time was a gentle breeze, unseen but felt by any and all who would simply stop to sense it.

No one knew this more than Midna.

While two months would have been an ample supply of time to the average individual, it had been a lesson in torture for Midna. If she was not in a crowded courtroom defending her innocence to a biased council, she was locked away in the dungeons of the palace. Being locked in her cell, however, had offered her an abundant amount of time to consider her predicament.

Throughout her trial, Midna had seen first hand who controlled the court. Senka, by threats or promises of greatness, had won over her fellow councilors. Their votes, opinions and ultimate sentence of death were not their own; but it was enough to put Midna in danger.

What Senka had clearly underestimated were the people themselves. Commoners rarely supported the royalty of any culture, but to Midna's delight the citizens of Twilight found the Princess's trial unnecessary and immoral. So much so, that when Midna's execution was announced to the courtroom, there was an outrageous cry of petulance from those allowed to witness the trial. The outrage turned violent, and Senka had summoned a multitude of guards to defend the council from the furious rabble. She had also demanded that Midna be locked away so that her presence would not further the rebellion.

That had been three days prior and Midna had been abandoned in the palace dungeons from that moment on. Assuming she had been sentenced to a lifetime of boredom and not death, Midna began reevaluating her ploys to escape. Her previous attempts had been unsuccessful, and she had the bruises and cuts to testify to her failure. If there was anything she would concede to Senka, it was the fact that she had not underestimated the Princess's abilities.

Three days of scheming turned out to be useless. Hours before nightfall on the third day, Midna's cell door burst open and to reveal a cohort of guards. Without a word (or gentle coercing, Midna noted) they bound her arms and brutishly dragged her from the cell.

Midna was led through the bowels of the palace to the back courtyards of the castle. The circular regions of the courtyard were filled with soldiers, peasants and members of her treacherous council. Although such a sight was far from normal, something was amiss. Midna observed the people's faces; they were down cast, their faces filled with grief. How could that be? Was this not the same mob that had so vehenomously defended her innocence? What had transformed them from brave supporters to silent patrons?

Upon entering the center of the courtyard, Midna received her gruesome answer.

In the heart of the courtyard sat a block that Midna was all too familiar with, but she had never witnessed it's horrid job. The massive, onyx stone was the purest form of irony in the Twilight: its ebony surface was adorned with beautiful patterns that shimmered in the dusky light. For anyone who did not realize it's purpose, it could have been considered a work of art...But art was never to shine with fresh blood. Crimson liquid slid down the edges of the executioners stone and receded into the dark, damp earth. Midna gasped in horror and her mind reeled at the thought of what had transpired throughout that calamitous day.

It seemed that an eternity passed before the guards handed Midna to the executioner, who dragged her through the blood soaked soil and pressed her head firmly against the wet stone. She hardly noticed the ropes that were fixed around her body, firmly binding her to the chopping block.

Nor had she noticed that Senka had left the council members and was standing beside her. As the executioner read the standard proclamation of capitol punishment, Senka leaned towards Midna and began whispering indignantly.

"Royal or peasant blood," she sneered, "It doesn't matter whose it is when it's spilt."

"It's _me_ you wanted, and you've had me in custody since the beginning! What did my people _ever_ do?!" Midna growled.

"Their little ruckus in the courtroom the day you were sentenced was very disruptive. Examples had to be made." Senka answered with a sneer.

Midna began to tremble with fury -- and with her fury came her salvation. Power crackled at the ends of her fingertips, desperately seeking to escape its master. Her magic, though greatly diminished with the loss of the Fused Shadows, was still a force to be reckoned with. All along, the executioner read the proclamation and Senka smirked victoriously.

It was then that Midna knew what she would have to do.

"Kill me quickly," Midna feigned a whimper, "I don't want to know what horrors await my people."

"The people have nothing to fear, so long as they obey the Royal Court...so long as they obey me." Senka answered, "It is your Devine Beast who should be afraid."

Midna's plan had worked; Senka was distracted, caught up in her own brilliance.

"Don't hurt him," Midna begged miserably, "He's just a boy."

"Not much younger than you, I heard. But that boy, that _farmer_ left Zant a sniveling mass of flesh," Senka seemed on the verge of laughter, "I will not be so easily conquered."

"He never wronged you--" Midna began, but was interrupted.

"No, but his predecessors did. They wronged us _all_, and they will soon pay the price," Senka stepped closer to Midna, "He will pay most of all. When I find him -- and I will find him, Midna -- I will see that he continues his farming chores. He can grind wheat; I'll gouge out his eyes and strap him to a millstone. A blind wolf could pull a grinding stone, yes?"

More power seemed to pool in Midna's hands at the mention of the farmhand turned hero, "You will never get the _chance_: he will tear you to shreds."

"I eagerly await the day he tries," Senka stepped back, "Pity you won't be there to watch him fall."

The executioner had finished reading the proclamation and was approaching the stone block; a great, bloody ax was held firmly in his grasp. Midna braced herself, she would wait for the moment before the ax would fall. While the guards were preoccupied with controlling the people, while Senka would be too busy wallowing in her victory and while the executioner would be concentrating on delivering a flawless blow, Midna would strike.

She could snap the ropes before the ax could fall. She could rise to her feet before the guards or the executioner could react. She could snap Senka's neck before the traitor would ever know what had gone wrong.

Midna smirked.

In the slowest of motions, the executioner raised the ax above his head and steadied the weapon. Midna tensed and waited, watched his arms twitch with practiced skill and precession. One second more, and she could--

The air became electric and an unholy hum broke the thickened silence. Midna and all who were present looked to the east, to the source of the gathering power.

The portal to the World of Light spiraled open and a young man landed gracefully on to the soft earth.

-----------------------------

Link had been harboring concerns of just how and where he would land within the Realm of Twilight. He was uncertain as to how the reconstructed Mirror would function. Would the new Mirror transport him to another section of Twilight? And what would he do if he was in an unknown location, with no one to guide him through this odd realm?

When the portal closed he had a new crop of concerns. Upon entering the shadowed, gloriously strange Twilight, Link realized just how difficult his new mission would be.

The once sparsely populated courtyard, where Link had freed some of the feeble Twili from Zant's curse, was now packed with hundreds of citizens. And hundreds of strange, amber eyes were focused on him. Even for the chosen hero, it was unnerving.

Link scanned the scene before him, attempting to make sense of just what he had stumbled into. There were commoners, that was clear enough, but there seemed to be other Twili present: soldiers, Link assumed. He could fight them if they were to attack, but their numbers were so great that he would be at a severe disadvantage. There were other Twili present, but they couldn't be commoners. What had he stumbled upon?

Then he saw her. A young woman was kneeling before-- _no!_ She was tied to a large, black stone in the center of the courtyard. A large, muscular Twili stood beside her and he held a large ax high above his head.

Link panicked. He placed his hand on the hilt of the Master Sword and began moving towards the thick crowd.

A shrill voice called out to him, "Who in the _hell_ are _you_?"

The Twili peasants were violently pushed aside by the guards, and a rather un-imposing creature approached Link. He blinked and cocked his head ever so slightly, intrigued by the short Twili that had appeared. Was _this_ the source of Midna's troubles?

"Midna..." Link whispered and looked beyond the stubby Twili. The executioner had lowered the ax and backed away from his charge. Link gave a muffled gasp as he received a better glimpse of his long lost companion.

The Princess that had greeted Link after Ganon's defeat was in a miserable state. Her golden adornments were missing, the black robes she had worn were replaced by ragged burlap and (Link felt pure gall rise in his chest) her skin was marred by the all too frequent bruise or cut.

"Gods...Midna..." Link murmured as he continued to move forward.

"Stop right there!" the piercing voice of the short Twili called, "How _dare_ you--"

"Release her." Link demanded.

"Who do you think you--"

"_Release her._" Link's hand returned to the hilt of his sword.

Midna was trying to recall if she had been bashed in the head as she was dragged from her cell, for Link's presence in the Twilight Realm was impossible.

"How did you?..." Midna asked, her voice filled with absolute curiosity.

"Shut up!" Senka snarled at Midna, "Who are you, boy?! How in the hell did you--"

"I've finally lost my mind." Midna seemed amused at such a possibility.

"_Shut up!_" Senka yelled, "Answer me, boy!"

"That can't really be you, Link." Midna stated rather plainly.

"I said shut up, you pathetic girl!" Senka began to stomp forward, but stopped rather suddenly, "_Link_?"

"Of all the times for you to talk too much, Midna." Link muttered, for he was certain that his true identity would not help the situation.

"I don't talk too much, you were just far too quiet." Midna answered the assumably invisible Link.

"Did you call him _Link_?" Senka asked Midna as she attempted to hide a thrilled smile.

Midna blinked, then gasped nervously as she came to a horrific realization, "Oh gods...Link, you _are_ here."

Link stood still, gaping at the scene before him -- it concerned him all the more that the _least_ of his issues was the possibility that Midna had lost her mind. Link was certain things could not become more difficult.

"Why are you imbeciles just standing there?! _Arrest him!!_" Senka screamed to the sedentary guards.

Link had been erroneous about his situation becoming worse, for the guards that surrounded him turned their weapons is his direction. They approached slowly, as if conflicted about the orders they had received. Some of them, Link assured himself, had surely seen him free the innocent people from Zant's curse or witnessed him leave the Palace of Twilight after defeating Zant. Nevertheless, relying on the inner goodness of his attackers was a last resort.

"And you! Do your job and kill her!" Senka cried as she jabbed an accusing finger at the executioner.

The executioner, who had retreated when Link approached, hesitated only an instant before raising the mammoth ax for a second time. Midna, whose attention had been focused on Link and Senka, was not prepared for the sight of the massive Twili bringing her doom. In the confusion she had experienced, Midna's chance of escape had alluded her and she winced as the executioner reeled the ax towards her neck.

A resounding CLANG shook the courtyard. Link had braced himself above Midna and caught the executioner's deadly blow with his shield. Link's legs buckled at the weight and force of the blow, but he held fast. With a roar, Link forced the ax to graze off his shield and unsheathed his sword. The executioner, thrown off balance, stumbled forward and impaled himself on the Master Sword. Link kicked the Twili in the center of his chest, releasing his torso from the end of the sword. The executioner fell with a heavy thud and lay motionless on the bloody earth.

Link sliced the ropes binding Midna to the block and lifted her to her feet.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently.

"We have bigger issues than my well being." Midna gestured behind Link.

Some time during Link's scuffle with the executioner, the Twili citizens had rebelled against the guards. Pure chaos reigned in the courtyard as unarmed civilians fought a loosing battle against merciless guards. Cries of anger and pain rose from the scrambled, tumultuous crowd. Somewhere, lost amongst the swarm, Senka was screaming furiously to the soldiers and council members.

"This is madness! _Find them_! It's not as though they're difficult to see!" Senka was yelling.

Link scanned the chaotic scene, "We need to reach the portal."

"No! We need to stop this! Between the two of us--" Midna snapped.

"We're greatly outnumbered! If we try to stop this they will kill us both! Then what good are you to your people?" Link growled in reply.

Midna grasped Link's shoulders, "I _will not_ leave them again!"

Link grabbed Midna's arm and began to race between the members of the panicked crowd, "I'm not giving you a choice!"

With his sword drawn, Link sliced down guards and soldiers as he dragged Midna through the crowd. As quickly as he could, he cut a bloody path to the portal. When he reached their only means of escape, Midna dug her heels into the ground.

"I will not run away again!" Midna said adamently, before wrenching her arm from Link's grasp and slapping him across the face.

Link blinked, unsure whether to laugh at her assault or feel the utmost offense.

"This time, Midna, you will do as _I_ say" Link called above the uproar.

In a movement nearly too fast to see, Link wrapped his arms around Midna's waist and pulled her into the portal.

**A/N: I loved _and_ hated this chapter. Again, I'm afraid I may have butchered this. Chaos is very difficult to write. It's easy to see the events in my head, but getting them down on paper AND getting them to make sense to others is rather hard.**

**Something I wanted to note... First off, I _do not_ think Midna is powerless. I realize she seems rather useless here, but keep in mind she has: 1) had the Fused Shadows taken from her 2) she's spent the past two months locked in a prison cell and 3) have you ever been tied to anything against your will? It's traumatizing. Midna will have a chance to hand people their collective asses, never you fear! **

**Let me know if you guys enjoyed this! I may go back and edit it, depending on the reaction it gets.**

**I promise the next chapter will be coming along sooner than later! As always, thanks for reading:D**


End file.
